Total Drama Revenge:the island,the Jet,the action
by DGWM
Summary: 18 contestants one million dollars disasters celebrities,heartbreakes,romance,handsome people,michevous hosts AND DRAMA rated T for Cussing APPS CLOSED IF ACCEPTED PLEASE READ
1. OC'S

Here's how this story goes there will be three hosts 2 will be main hosts the third will be celebrities or campers that were voted off  
the reason i called it total drama revenge of the island the jet and the action is because there will be challenges from total drama island acting television and movies from total drama action and singig from world if your on the losing team and you want to vote somebody is only doind this for he can get money without actually doing any work.  
Here is what you need for OC  
Full name:  
Nickname:  
Birth date:  
Age(at least 15-18):  
Height:  
nationality:  
Sexuality:  
stereotype:  
Body type:  
skin color:  
Hair Color:  
Hair Style:  
Eye Color:  
Facial:  
Clothing:  
pajama's:  
Swimwear:  
Accessories:  
Personality:  
History:  
Friends:  
Crush:  
Attractive(from a scale from 1-10):  
Intrests:  
MY OC:

Full name:Ash Bennett  
Nickname:Glitch  
Birth date:april 14 1997  
Age(at least 15-18):16  
Height:5'4  
nationality:U.S.A  
Sexuality:Straigt  
stereotype:The Dancer  
Body type:Muscular  
skin color:slightly tanned  
Hair Color:Black  
Hair Style:Zac efrons hair but black with purple dye in bangs swept to the side  
Eye Color:blue  
Facial:scar on cheek  
Clothing:Black Shirt that says DC2 Blue jeans red white blue shoes  
pajama's:black shirt black shorts  
Swimwear:blue swim trunks red t-shirt

Accessories:shark tooth mood necklace fingerless gloves  
Personality:Nice unless you mess with his crush  
History:parents loved dance(STREET DANCE NOT BALLET)and passed it down to their only son  
Friends:nice talented people  
Crush:nice friendly talented cute girl that loves him for who he is and not his hottness  
Attractive(from a scale from 1-10):10  
Intrests:drawing dancing computing

SEND IN OC'S SOON


	2. Accepted

Accepted OC's  
Girls  
Charlotte Raine Bell-The Hot Nerdette  
Amber Solace-  
Chimella McSamsing-The shy singer  
Kristal Cole-The mechanic  
Alana Montgomery-The Complex Independent  
Lenora Glasser-Eccentric hipster  
Hannah Mckibbin-The prankster  
OC OPEN

Guys  
Ash Bennett-The Dancer  
Robert Alexander Felix Noback-British Guy that likes girls  
Hiro Outako-The funny ninja  
Lucifer Vernon-The Charming Vampire  
Tokola Sharp-The native Guardian  
Mikhail Elkland-The Twisted angel  
Jordan Lukasiewics-The cutest gender confused cross dress3er  
OPEN OC  
OPEN OC

really happy i got Oc's very quickly  
need a person like owen and another person like heather


	3. MORE STUFF ALSO MORE ACCEPTED

Accepted OC's  
Girls  
Charlotte Raine Bell-The Hot Nerdette  
Amber Solace-  
Chimella McSamsing-The shy singer  
Kristal Cole-The mechanic  
Alana Montgomery-The Complex Independent  
Lenora Glasser-Eccentric hipster  
Hannah Mckibbin-The prankster  
Tonia Heart-The She Devil

Guys  
Ash Bennett-The Dancer  
Robert Alexander Felix Noback-British Guy that likes girls  
Hiro Outako-The funny ninja  
Lucifer Vernon-The Charming Vampire  
Tokola Sharp-The native Guardian  
Mikhail Elkland-The Twisted angel  
Jordan Lukasiewics-The cutest gender confused cross dress3er  
Xander Allerdyce-The Fun Loving One  
Jeremy Goldsby-The Comedian(made another one up myself)

Jeremy's OC  
Full name:Jeremy Goldsby  
Nickname:Jermany,Jermaiah,Jermcom(the only nickname he likes is Jermcom)  
Birth date:1997  
Age(at least 15-18):16  
Height:5'5  
nationality:U.S.A  
Sexuality:straight  
stereotype:The Comedian  
Body type:muscular  
skin color:slightly tanned  
Hair Color:blode  
Hair Style:Edward Pattersons Hair  
Eye Color:Brown  
Facial:none  
Clothing:blue jeans,gray shirt that says made you look and gray boonie hat  
pajama's:tank top and shorts  
Swimwear:black swim trunks  
Accessories:golden ring on left hand  
Personality:fun nice loving guy  
History:used to be the guy who sat in the back in the class the shy one the boring one the no-one until he spoke up at a talent show and showed his talent FUNNINESS  
Friends:nice caring people  
Crush:nice loving talend girl  
Attractive(from a scale from 1-10):9  
Intrests:comedian,video games laughing

finally done if anyone wants me to do 21 contestants review or pm me if so i want an emo,a blonde that has ALOT of blonde moments and a babysitter

PEACE OUT XD oh wait if you got in please sign these things in

crush:  
friends:  
enemies:

also if your looking for tonia heart here she is she was a pm  
Full name:Tonia Heart

Nickname:Tone

Birth date:november 27  
Age(at least 15-18):17

Height:5'6

nationality:coucasian white  
Sexuality:bi curious  
stereotype:she devil  
Body type:hourglass  
skin color:dark mocca skin  
Hair Color:bleach blonde with oliver green tips  
Hair Style:pin straight and neck length  
Eye Color:smoldering amber  
Facial:hart shapped and aristicat featires  
Clothing:scantily clothed, in nothing but shorty-shorts, a pink noodle strap and small sandals of matching colour.  
Pyjamas:Skimy pink silk see through nighty  
Swimsuit:skimpy pink spagetti strap bikini  
Formal Clothing:silk backless floor length sparkling pink dress 3 inch heals  
Accessories:dark oversised sunglasses and her desginer purse  
Personality:A fiery and flirty girl, who loved nothing more then being adored by boys. Likes it when people underestimate her abilities, because she will throw it right back at them. Although she is getting better control over it, she has a wicked temper. She is not much of a jokester very cynical and sarcastic but also a bit cold hearted, she doesn't care much if she sees someone on the street in trouble, stating "not my problem," or "builds character" but can be a reluctant hero who doesn't like putting herself at risk for the benefit of her friends, let alone people she doesn't know. She commands attention-when people first see her they see a cheerleader and assume her to be an idiot airhead, but she is very smart and fiery temper. She is arrogant, stubborn, violent, hotheaded, and a firm believer in 'punch first, ask questions later'.She is known as being one of those people who gets around… and by gets around, I mean she's probably locked lips with 90% of the attractive guys and girls in her grade she is bisexual and has nothing bad to say about same sex couples becouse of how she was raised, Most people say that it's her exotic beauty that lures them in. Some people say it's her live in the moment personality that makes them attracted to her. It's most likely a combination of both somewhat of a daredevil She likes to flaunt her toned body by wearing very tight fitting clothes. Though she acts like she's superior to others, deep down she's incredibly insecure, which is why she doesn't let many people know the real her. She's afraid they'll reject her. She's mean to her closest friends, only because she's a firm believer in "tough-love", and they know she means well. She's a realist, who isn't easily is a born winner and a born leader. Both show through when she blindly gets people to follow her lead even when what she's saying doesn't make complete sense. has the entire school under her thumb. She may appear outwardly stupid, but it's all a facade, she keeps straight A's and a very difficult has a take no prisoners attitude and it shows through no matter what she is doing; even on the most mindless of tasks she can not let herself fail. Along with her (over)drive she has a willingness to go the extra mile to gain the support of her adoring people. She speaks in a lazy drawl and usually has a smirk on her face  
History:she grew up in her parent's mansion in England She was born in London, United Kingdom. She was born to a wealthy family. She is loved by her family, they shipped her to America, to be on the show! She grew up surrounded by maids and butlers, who were at her beck and call. Her family are well know and very powerful and extremely Wealthy people they would buy their way out or threaten their way out of messes she got herslf of her Fathers who was the leader of a group of rich individuals. She was invited to all of her Fathers's parties, mingling and greeting with high class never knew her mother she died during child birth her father shortly after the death of her mother started a long term realtionhip with another man and are happy she loves both her fathers  
Crush:any type surprise me!  
Attractive(from a scale from 1-10):id say 8 ish but she is vain so she'd sas 10

and review or Pm me about what hosts you want

and again PEACE OUT FANFICTIONERS :p


End file.
